Amy Jackson
Amy is a heroic cyborg from Earth. She supposedly comes from the future, escaping the hell it turned into. She has apparently received various things from the future, including a fight suit, a car and a few more things. She apparently came from the future because her father found plans from his company to turn Amy into a robot and used a time travel device to go back a thousand years. She is one of two main protagonists in the Tayshaun & Amy series, alongside Tayshaun Fitzgerald. She is the mascot for RTA Games. On top of all that, she is related to a group called the "Hat Brigade". Appearance Right off the bat, it's hard to tell Amy is a cyborg, let alone from the future. She has got long blonde hair, a blue jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans and brown combat boots. She has grey eyes and freckles. She has a hibiscus in her hair. Although, she does have an alternate appearance, where she will wear a futuristic fighting suit, with a cybernetic sword, and at times she will get a bulky armour suit with a mini-cannon installed sometimes. She has a scar near her chest in the shape of an 8, possibly linking to her "cyborg rank" Backstory Amy was born in the year 2998, in a dystopian future with a corrupt economic America, to a high-earning father and mother. She was classed as a Rank 8 cyborg, which was the highest rank, meaning she could apparently do nearly anything, with having a database brain. In the year 3002, when Amy was 3, time travel was discovered and Amy's father volunteered himself and his family to go back 1,000 years, meaning Amy would go back with him. They went back to 2002, but they never found a way to get back to the future. This impeded many plans from the future, as they were supposedly going to turn Amy into "the perfect robot", but couldn't get to her before she went back. To that point, only her brain had been robotized, although she thinks her heart and a few bones as well as a few bits of her heart may have been robotized too. Her brain had given her the ability to find out about anyone, and was apparently the reason she had psychic powers. Ever since, Amy has lived in the 21st century. At first, she found it hard, what with all the technology being a millennium behind her real time. Her parents were close to killed by a car hitting them, which Amy foresaw and stopped the tragedy. She has since met Jerry Sankovic, who is now her boyfriend, and one of her ancestors, Ricky, neither of which know of Amy being from the future. Only Skye Caballero, Amy's best friend, knows that she is from the future. She has more recently discovered that she was apparently going to be used for fighting by the US military, which may have sparked her dad off to get Amy away from the future, fearing there might have been a war starting and Amy was going to be stuck in it to test how much the "perfect robot" could endure. More recently, her father discovered that his company were shut down for trying to robotize Amy, with it being considered extremely unethical, but the CEO was after her still. Amy received a vehicle from the future called Beat The Beast, from her father's friend, who worked with machines. Amy's father tweaked her brain a little further when he knew that she'd be completely fine, giving her mind control and high skill in combat situations, in case his former company's CEO sent back a hitman to try and take her out. Amy tries to hide the fact that she's from the future, and usually does extremely well, but she failed to keep it quiet from Skye. Her past is haunted, but Amy is attempting to bury that and is always fighting for a bright future. She's managed to keep her life completely balanced despite all the "madness" in her life. After turning 16, Amy was approached by a spy company, wanting a piece of her skill, but she gracefully rejected it. Her life started to get out of control, however, as bizarre things began happening around her residential town, one event killing her father, which shook her badly, what with her having a close bond with him, and one creating a portal to a new dimension, of which she decided to go to and felt somewhat lost again, but got back to her dimension. The portal still looms over Earth and Amy still goes through it for some adventures. The portal apparently leads to the "Fantendoverse". Personality Amy has an upbeat personality more often than not, but her past can catch up and give her flashbacks of what her life was like in the future if she feels as if she's failing in saving the world. She is determined to save the future from what it was, and to make the present more bearable for others. Gallery Amy Jackson.png|Amy, as drawn by RTA Amy Jackson SI Cyber.png|Amy in her fighting outfit (drawn by Shadow Inferno) Trivia *Amy's futuristic fighting suit is a reference to the Cybernetic Suit, a Mii Fighter outfit from Super Smash Bros. 4. *Amy has a car apparently called Beat The Beast, which is a reference to a machine name in F-Zero GX. *Amy is left-handed, which was apparently rare in the future. *Amy's bulky cannon armour is a reference to the Hi-Tech Armour from Super Smash Bros. 4. *Amy's IQ apparently balances out at 671, but this may be due to her brain being a database, meaning she has very high intelligence. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Characters Category:Psychics Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Alive Category:Free to use Characters